Neon Genesis: Demon
by Slayer6
Summary: AUCrossover The Queen is dead, Long live the Queen
1. Prologue

Neon Genesis Demon

Prologue

Hild stared out over Hell.

Unlike Heaven, Hell had not been leveled or ravaged by the Rogue Demons. That didn't mean Hell hadn't changed. Sadly, a Demon from five hundred years ago would probably not be able to find his way around the present Hell.

Of course the souls in Hell continued to be tortured, Hell WAS still Hell after all. But the general attitude of the Demons had changed. While they still carried on with acts of chaos and mayhem on the mortal world, the Demons no longer made it personal with the Gods. In fact, many Demon could be seen in the company of Gods these days. Many Gods now strolled the streets of Hell. But even with the Gods, there was still a problem.

Hell was empty.

Well not empty as in there wasn't anyone, but empty due to the constant fighting for almost four hundred years. There just wasn't as many Demons as there should have been.

The first major loss had been when almost half of Hell had left and gone rogue. There was then the losses when the other half of Hell had gone to retake Heaven for the Gods. Not that the Gods hadn't had severe loses as well, but they had mostly recovered by now. The Demons had been slow to recover, mostly because many still didn't like the idea of fighting their 'brothers'. That had ended after a major attack by the rogues against the main computer core in Hell. Slowly the rest of Hell began to fight back, but it was costly.

The only bright side was Mana.

She had fought Demon after Demon successfully and inspired the rest of Hell to try harder. Mana's only misstep had been with the Mortal named Dawn. For fifty years Mana was out of action, serving her sentence. When she came back, she hadn't been the same and nearly died. After that, she had fought with a viciousness Hild had never before seen in her. That, and her fighting skills, had caused Hild to promote Mana to Class 0 and placed her in charge of training the demons.

And she had done well as a trainer. The Demons Mana trained had vastly more success against the rogues then their untrained brethren.

The Rogue threat had finally been eliminated rather explosively when the Angels were revived. Or at least that was what they had thought at the time.

Shortly after the Angels returned, Mana had asked for and been granted time away from Hell. That time had stretched out for almost forty years. Mana had only returned after being convinced by the Goddess Sayoko's kids.

Now, the Rogue Demons seemed to be returning, and in strength. This round had started with an assassination attempt against the Shogun of Japoness. The incidents had only increased since then. It was rare for the forces of Heaven and Hell to actually engage the Demons, mostly because the Rogues would leave almost immediately after their act of chaos. Mana had engaged and defeated several Demons after one incident, but that was only pure luck she had been nearby.

Hild was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed." Hild said, believing it to be one of her hand maidens.

"But you didn't tell us." came a male voice.

Hild whirled about to see three figures standing in her chamber. All three wore black demon cloaks with the hoods pulled up to hide their faces.

"Who are you?" Hild snapped, "How dare you enter my private chamber!"

One of the figures pulled back the hood to reveal the face of a demon, a demon that should no longer exist.

"Draco?" Hild said, "It can't be you!"

Draco smiled, his red eyes staring at the Queen.

"Oh but it is my former Queen."

"You're dead!"

"Oh but I was." Draco replied, "As was he." He pointed to one of the other figures. That figure removed his hood. Once again Hild was in shock.

"LOKI?" Hild shouted, "But you……"

"Gungir is a rather interesting experience." The god replied, his red eyes staring at Hild, "I suggest you try it sometime."

"What do you want?" Hild said, raising her arms.

"That is what our friend here is for." Draco said, indicating the last cloaked individual. That person removed their hood. Hild was stunned.

"Wha…..?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later.

Terra 2.

Otaru's Restaurant.

Mana Kirishima and Sayoko Aida sat across from each other in a booth. The restaurant was empty at this time of day, so they could talk about whatever they wished. Sayoko's younger brother, Keima, ran the restaurant with his wife, Lime, and her two sisters, Cherry and Bloodberry.

Mana rubbed the side of her head.

"Urd is such a pain in the ass." She said.

Sayoko chuckled. Mana turned and stared at her Goddess friend.

"What's so funny?" the Demoness asked.

"Aunt Urd said the same thing about you." Sayoko replied. "You know Hild sees both of you as her daughters."

"Ugh." Mana groaned, "Don't say that! It's bad enough when Hild says it."

"But it's true!"

"First," Mana stated, "she's my Great Aunt, considering her sister was my grandmother."

Sayoko winced. "Yeah, I know."

Mana sighed. "Sorry. I hate mentioning her."

"It's alright." Sayoko said, waving her hand. "Continue."

"Second. Urd flat out told Hild she would never consider me as a sister." Mana shrugged, "Maybe because I'm so much younger then her."

"Actually I think it's because you're a Demon." Sayoko replied, "You remind Urd what she could have been."

Mana shrugged. "That could be a good thing. I'm not your average Demon."

"I'll mention that to Urd the next time I see her."

"That will please her to no good end."

The door to the restaurant then burst open, admitting a familiar blond hair demon.

"Hey Mara." Mana said, "Pull up a chair and……."

"You need to come to Hell." Mara said hurriedly.

"What?"

"You need to come back." Mara repeated, "Now."

"What for?" Mana asked.

"Yeah!" Sayoko added, "Hild hasn't ordered her anywhere since….."

Mara cut Sayoko off with a look.

"Hild is dead." Mara stated.


	2. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Demon

Chapter 1

Mana stood silently, looking over the room.

Hild still lay where she fell. Her mouth was wide open in a soundless scream. She had put up a fight, several areas of the wall near the door were scorched. There was even a pattern on the floor where a fireball had exploded against a shield. Sadly, it hadn't been enough for the attackers to take Hild's life, they had to take her eyes as well.

Seeing the room before her, Mana hadn't felt the kind of rage building within her for sometime.

"Where are the Guards that were on duty?" Mana asked, her voice very cold and hard.

The Demon Official gulped.

"They were found dead at their posts Milady." He replied.

"All of them?"

"No Milady."

"I want to see the survivors then." Mana said, "Someone had to have seen something."

"Of course Milady." The Official replied, "But there is something that must be done first."

Mana turned and glared at the Demon.

"Something more important then finding out who killed the Queen?"

The Official swallowed hard again.

"Yes Milady."

Mana's eyes narrowed at the Demon, before she turned back to Hild's body.

"Very well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Official led Mana to the throne room. There, she found Mara, Welsper, Sayoko and Urd waiting. Urd's eyes seemed red from crying, but they narrowed when she saw Mana. Mana moved to stand by Sayoko, preferring to keep her friend between her and Urd.

The Official turned and faced the gathered group.

"The Queen of Hell, as you are all now aware, is dead." The Official replied, "In accordance with protocol set down many thousands of years ago, then hereditary title of Queen shall be handed down to the next in line."

Urd paled. Sayoko and Mana both turned and looked at her.

"But I'm a goddess." Urd whispered, "I can't rule Hell."

"We know." Mara said, "And if there was no one else, we would have tried to convince you."

"Fortunately," Welsper said, "There is someone else."

"Who?" Urd asked.

Mara and Welsper both looked at Mana. Now it was Mana's turn to pale. Urd however, remained unconvinced.

"You must be kidding." Urd said, "Mana was adopted by my mother. And she's half-mortal!"

"Thanks for reminding them." Mana muttered.

"That is true." The Official stated, "But Mana is a Princess of Hell by blood as well."

"What?" Urd asked, shocked.

"There has been a secret that was kept from all." Mara said, "Only the Queen, Mana, and very few others new the truth."

"And that is?" Urd asked.

"Mana is the Granddaughter of the Demon known as the Soultaker." Welsper said.

Urd whirled around and stared in shock at Mana.

"She's WHAT?"

"The Soultaker was Hild's sister." Mara said, "She had a son, who became Mana's father. Thus, Mana is a descendant of the Soultaker."

Urd was in shock. She was even more shocked by the lack of response from Sayoko.

"Sayoko! How come you aren't surprised!"

"Mana told me after she found out." Sayoko replied, "It was a surprise, but didn't change who Mana was to me."

"You realize your mother is going to throw a fit when she finds out."

"Mom will probably be upset I didn't tell her." Sayoko replied, "but then it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Hild confided in Welsper and me because we were close to Mana." Mara said, "We couldn't tell anyone."

"So what happens now?" Urd asked.

The Official looked at Mana.

"Should Lady Mana accept," the Demon stated, "there will be a coronation proclaiming her as Queen. And then she will preside over the funeral of Queen Hild."

"And if she doesn't?" Sayoko asked.

The Official shrugged. "There will probably be open warfare as those with power try to claim the throne."

"That would weaken Hell considerably." Welsper stated, "Something which we do not need while under the threat of the Rogues."

Sayoko looked at Mana. The Demoness' eye was closed with her head bowed. She lifted her head and opened her eye, looking at Sayoko questioningly.

"It's up to you." Sayoko said, answering the unasked question. "I really can't help you."

Mana took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She then turned to face the other Demons.

"Alright." Mana said, "I accept."

The Official nodded. "I'll make the preparations." He then quickly left the room.

Mana looked at Mara and Welsper.

"You've made the right choice." Welsper said.

"Have I?" Mana asked softly.

"Yes," Mara answered, "You have, my Queen."

Mana closed her eye. Mana realized that she was now heading down a road that was very complicated. As the others congratulated her, Mana let her mind drift to a less complicated time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2021

A Cemetery.

A man lay quietly upon a tomb, looking up at the star filled sky.

"Nice night."

The man glanced over as a second walked up.

"Whatever." The first said, "So…?"

"I did it." The second replied with a grin. "She didn't even know what hit her."

The first chuckled. "You evil sadistic basterd. How was she?"

"Bit tight at first," the second said, "but she loosened up quickly."

The two laughed.

"Do you mind?" a female voice spoke out. "The dead want some peace and quiet."

The two men stopped laughing and looked over in the direction the voice had come from. There, unnoticed by them until now, was a young woman dressed in black. She was kneeling on the ground staring at the gravestone before her, her red hair streaming down the sides of her head, hiding her face from view.

"Well what do we have here?" The second man said. He glanced back at the other. "Maybe I'll have a chance to show you my technique."

The first man rolled his eyes. "If anything you'll learn from me." He hopped down from the tomb. "Alright pretty lady, you ready for some fun?"

The woman stood up and turned to face them. Both men gasped as a pair of red glowing eyes stared at them.

"You are disrespecting the dead here." She said softly, but forcefully. "Leave now or you will join them." As added emphasis, she raised her hand. Lightning crackled within her palm.

"Fuck this!" the first man shouted. He turned and ran, followed closely behind by the second.

The woman watched them run away. Slowly her eyes returned to their normal green. She turned and looked back at the headstone.

"Sleep well Mother. I will see you again soon."

Mana Kirishima, Demoness 2nd Class, turned and left the cemetery, leaving behind her in a grave the only reminder that she was half-mortal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk a lonely road

The only road that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Till then I walk alone

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the borderline of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's

Fucked up and everythin's alright

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone

I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'till then I walk alone

Boulevard of broken dreams – Green day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana walked across the silent campus towards her dorm. Two years had past since she'd graduated from High School and left some of the only friends she'd ever known.

Of course she considered one of those friends more of competition for the affections of one boy. Sadly, he'd chosen that girl, and not Mana. Still, there was always hope he'd see the error in his ways.

Then she'd be there for him.

Mana shook her head.

'Shinji made his choice.' She thought to herself. 'There's as much chance of him leaving Asuka as there is of me becoming a Goddess.'

Mana walked up to her dorm and entered. She headed towards the stairs and had no sooner reached them when she heard a loud cough from behind her.

"You do realize it's past midnight don't you?"

Mana sighed and turned to face a graduate student that lived in the dorm, Miss Chiyo Mihama.

"Really Kirishima." Chiyo said, "What would the dorm resident say about you breaking curfew?"

"She'd do what she's always done." Mana replied, "Yell at me for about an hour, then forget about it the next day."

Chiyo shook her head. "Not anymore. The Dean has been getting more and more upset over the vandalism going on at night. He believes the students here should set a higher example."

Mana rubbed her forehead. "I already get good grades."

Chiyo frowned and crossed her arms. "You could do better."

"Well I'm sorry." Mana replied, "Not all of us are child prodigies and get on the Dean's list every semester."

"That's not fair!" Chiyo shouted, visibly upset.

Mana sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry Miss Mihama. I'm just tired."

"Fine. I accept your apology." Chiyo then turned and headed towards her room.

Mana walked down the hall and opened her door. She waited until she had closed and lock the door before turning on the lights.

"You realize it's past midnight don't you?"

Mana slumped to the floor, her back against the door.

"First Mihama. Now you?"

A black and white cat walked over and sat in front of the demoness.

"Look," Welsper said, "I'm trying to help you here."

"I know, I know." Mana replied, "I had a rough night ok."

"What happened?"

"Some idiots desecrating the cemetery Mom is in."

"I see." Welsper replied, "So what acts of chaos and despair have you committed?"

"None." Mana replied, "Unless you count those two idiots in the cemetery."

"Mana, Mana, Mana…" Welsper said, shaking her head, "How do you expect to become a First Class demon at this rate?"

"I know, I know."

"I don't think you do." Welsper said, "You were lucky you even became a Second class. Of course, that was mostly Queen Hild's efforts."

Mana glared at Welsper. The demonic cat was unimpressed.

"Please," She said, "I'm not some low class demon to be scared of a simple glare."

"Right." Mana muttered as she turned and prepared for bed.

"Don't you turn away from me!" Welsper shouted, "I am your teacher! I expect total attention from my student which is you!"

Mana rolled her eyes, then reached into her nightstand for her secret weapon: a ball of yarn with catnip spread throughout it. She tossed it past Welsper's head as she continued to shout.

"Hild wouldn't stand this from anyone!" Welsper was saying, "All I have to do is call her and……" her eyes followed the ball of yarn. "Oooo yarn!"

Mana chuckled to herself as Welsper now devoted her entire attention to the yarn. She quickly hopped into her bed and turned out the light. Sleep didn't come quickly though. She stared at the ceiling for a while, her thoughts turning to her mother, Chiyo Mihama's comments, as well as Welsper's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which brings up today's topic." The Professor said, "The Greek Gods."

The Professor paused to look around the classroom. Though it was an early morning class, the ancient history class was a required by most majors at the university. This meant that the class would be packed full of students.

It did not, however, mean that they would all be awake.

Case in point. Several rows from the front and sitting in an aisle seat was a red headed student. She had barely been awake on entering the class, and now, though still seated upright, her eyes were closed and had been for the last ten minutes.

"Can anyone name a Greek God?" the Professor asked. He saw several hands fly up, but he ignored them. His attention was on the redhead. He called her name up from his memory, then spoke.

"Miss Kirishima."

The student shifted slightly in her seat, but did not wake up.

"MISS KIRISHIMA!" the Professor shouted.

This time she did wake up. She looked around startled while several students chuckled.

"Well now." The Professor said, "I hope you had a pleasant nap."

The student turned a deep red.

"Now then," the Professor said, "Back to my original question: Can you name a Greek God?"

Miss Kirishima thought for a moment. "Thor?"

Several people chuckled throughout the room. The Professor ignored them.

"Try again."

"Anubis?"

"One last time." The Professor said.

"Uranus?"

Now the entire class was laughing. The Professor was not one of them.

"See me after class Miss Kirishima."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana's day was not going well.

After her talk with the Professor regarding her sleeping habits, she had left the classroom to find it raining heavily outside. Unfortunately, her next class was on the other side of the campus.

As she walked along the sidewalk to her class, a car of frat boys zipped up the street. They intentionally zoomed close to the sidewalk, causing Mana to leap out of the way. Out of the way in this case meant she leaped into a large puddle of water.

Mana slowly raised herself up on her elbows, water streaming down her face. She blew a clump of wet hair out of her face.

"Frat boys suck!" she shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that her Mitch?" one of the boys asked as they drove further up the street.

"Yeah," the driver, Mitch, said, "She's the one."

"When do we get her?"

"Louis said not until we've gotten a few others."

"I can't wait." The first muttered, "It's been so long since our last one. Are you sure he won't be mad at us?"

Mitch took a moment to glance back at the boy before returning his attention to the road.

"Bobby, lighten up. Dejerak knows that we had to let things cool off before we got anymore."

"But the pact….." Bobby began.

"Is still in force." Mitch replied, "Trust Louis."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana stormed into her room after her final class, her hair dripping with some kind of liquid. Welsper looked up from where she was sitting.

"What happened to…" Welsper began before Mana turned and glared at her. It wasn't her usual glare. This time her demon markings had flared into existence on her face, as well as the fact both of her eyes glowed a bright red. She pointed a finger at her.

"Don't you dare say a single word." She practically snarled.

Welsper looked at her curiously.

"It was those damn frat boys!" Mana shouted, "First they nearly run me over, causing me to jump into a fucking puddle. THEN they wait outside my class to dump soda on me." She stalked about the room as she ranted. "Now my hair is all sticky, I still smell like puddle scum, my Professor have yelled at me…….." Mana turned back to Welsper. "….and I'm not taking any shit from you today."

Mana stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Welsper let out a sigh as she heard the shower start running. She padded over to the bathroom door and looked up at the knob. The knob turned, opening the door. Welsper continued into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She moved past the pile of clothes, which Welsper agreed smelled pretty rank, and hopped onto the counter.

"Mana." She began.

"I mean it." Mana's voice came from behind the shower curtain. "I really don't want to hear anything from you today." Suddenly she pulled the shower curtain open and stuck her head out. "Wait, I do want to know something. Why can't I do anything to those frat boys?"

"Because Hild said no." Welsper replied.

Mana's eyes narrowed.

"Why no?"

Welsper shrugged as much as a cat could.

"It is not my place to question the Queen of Hell." Welsper replied.

Mana growled, then vanished behind the curtain. Welsper wisely chose to leave the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Mana was sitting at her desk, her hair still slightly damp from her shower. Before her was a pile of homework that had been assigned that day. Welsper was sleeping on the bed. A knock at the door gave Mana the break she had so wanted from the homework.

She opened the door and peered out. Chiyo was standing in the hallway, along with two other girls from Japan.

"Yes?" Mana asked.

"We're going out." Chiyo said, "You want to join us?"

Mana sighed, "I have a lot of homework…….."

"Come on." One of the other girls said in Japanese, "We're all here in a foreign country. We need to hang around familiar faces, even speak our own language for a change."

Mana's eyes narrowed, "My mother may have been Japanese, but I was born here. And like I said, I have a lot of work to do so……."

The other two girls grumbled and walked away, leaving Chiyo behind. Chiyo looked at Mana with sorrow in her eyes.

"You have to do fun stuff sometime." She said, "Promise me you'll come out with us some other day, even if it's just you and me."

Mana started to reply in the negative, but the look on Chiyo's face changed her mind.

"Alright Mihama. I promise."

Chiyo smiled and headed off after the other girls. Mana closed the door and sat back down at her desk.

"You know that as a demon you don't have to keep that promise?"

Mana glanced at Welsper, who was still acting as if she was asleep.

"You know there is a Humane Society down the road that would love to take in an unwanted cat."

Welsper's eyes snapped open.

"You wouldn't."

Mana smiled. "Try me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish Kirishima would have come." Chiyo said with a sigh. She and the other two girls were sitting in one of the local hangouts frequented by students of the University.

"I don't."

Chiyo stared at the girl who spoke.

"Cho that's horrible."

"Is it?" Cho replied, "That girl is wacko. She always sticks to herself."

"Her last and only roommate said she has this strange cat with her too." The other girl, Kana, added. "The cat doesn't act like a normal cat. She said it seemed intelligent."

"Aren't most cats intelligent to sum degree?" Chiyo asked.

"Not the way this one was." Kana said, "It was spooky, like it was looking into your soul."

"That is creepy." Cho said, "But not as creepy as Kirishima herself. You ever seen her when she's really stressed during a test? I swear her eyes start glowing."

"Really?" Kana asked, "That is so freaky."

"Kirishima is not freaky." Chiyo said, glaring slightly at the other girls. "She's been displaced from school twice. First when she moved from here to Japan, then when she moved back here. She's had to adjust to the different cultures."

"Still doesn't explain why she's a freak." Cho said.

Chiyo rolled her eyes.

"Will nothing I say change your minds?"

"Nope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which one?"

"The one on the left looks good."

"You sure? Why not the little one?"

"She's helping me with an exam. We'll take the one on the left."

"Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later.

"Chiyo is very sure about Kirishima." Kana said as she and Cho walked down a dorm hallway.

"Chiyo is still young." Cho replied.

"She is a genius."

"Academically." Cho said, "But you know all Geniuses are eccentric. Maybe having Kirishima as a friend is Chiyo's eccentricity."

"Right." Kana glanced at a door. "This is my room. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Night Kana." Cho said as Kana went into her room and shut the door.

Cho continued down the hall to where her room was. Just as she opened the door, something slammed into the back of her head. Her last conscious memory was falling into her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho woke up to find herself bound and gagged on top of a platform. Around her were robed figures, chanting in some strange language. One of them moved forward towards her.

He stood before the platform and shouted out something in the strange language. The others replied. The figure then pulled a knife from his robes and held it over Cho.

Cho shrieked from behind her gag as the figure continued to chant.

Then he drove the knife downward into her chest, and she knew no more.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mana sat in the room that had been assigned to her. It was the same room that had been hers when she was younger, and then again when she had returned to Hell after training on the surface. She stared at her reflection in the mirror on the vanity, remembering everything that had brought her to this point

"So how does it feel to be Queen?"

Mana sighed. Sayoko was just one of very few people allowed access to her.

"I'm not Queen yet." She replied, "even then I doubt I'll get used to the title."

Sayoko smiled. "Just don't forget your friends when you become all high and mighty alright?"

"I'm going to need you all to keep my sanity." Mana replied.

"You know what Asuka would say?"

Mana rolled her eye. "Probably something along the lines of I haven't been sane in quite awhile."

"Probably."

Mana turned and faced the mirror before her.

"How is Urd doing?" she asked softly.

Sayoko closed her eyes. "She keeps saying she's fine, but Mom and Auntie Skuld are very worried about her." She reopened her eyes and looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror. "What about you?"

Mana stared silently at the mirror for several moments.

"She wasn't my real mother." The Demoness finally said, "But she was close enough." Mana turned around and faced Sayoko. "I want to find the person who killed her and make them pay."

Sayoko raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly the response I was looking for."

"It's a demon response." Mana said, "If I am to be Queen, I'll have to let the demon side of me take control sometimes."

Sayoko nodded. "So do they have anything new on who did it?"

"No." Mana replied, "The guards that survived didn't hear a damn thing. All we have to go on is that it appears to have been Rogue demon related."

"How do you know that?"

"Mara found something." Mana said, "The Hell computers picked up a demonic energy signature as well as one that she couldn't identify. Those signatures are being crunched through our computer as well as Yggdrasil." Mana looked down at the floor. "There is one thing that has been bothering me."

"What's that?"

"The eyes." Mana said, "Why would the rogues take Hild's eyes?"

Sayoko shrugged. "The eyes are considered windows to the soul."

"But it still makes no sense in taking them." Mana replied, "There's something else going on around here."

"But what?" Sayoko asked.

"I don't know." Mana said, turning back to the mirror, "But it's more then demons being just demons."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2021

Mana walked out of her dorm room and went down the hall towards the elevators. As she rounded the corner, she ran into a crowd of people.

"What's going on here?" she called out.

"Kirishima!" Chiyo burst out of the crowd with tears in her eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around Mana and sobbed.

Mana blinked and placed an arm on Chiyo supportively.

"What happened?"

"Cho is dead." Mana looked up to see Kana walking towards her. Kana's eyes were also red from crying.

"Dead?" Mana asked.

"Murdered." Kana replied. She pointed at the dorm room. "Someone got in and killed her."

"Where the hell was dorm security!" Mana practically shouted.

"That's just it." Kana said, "I heard security talking to the police. No one entered or exited the dorm."

That caught Mana off guard. "You mean the killer is in the dorm?"

"That's what the police think." Kana said.

"Can I have your attention!" Everyone looked over to see a woman in a suit standing with several police officers. "I am Detective Briscoe. I want all of you to return to your rooms. An officer will be by to take statements from you. Only then will you be allowed to leave this building!"

"See you later Chiyo." Kana said before walking off.

Mana looked down at the still sobbing Chiyo.

"You want me to walk you to your room Mihama?" Mana asked softly.

"Please." Chiyo replied, "And you can call me Chiyo."

Mana smiled, "Only if you call me Mana."

"Ok, Mana."

Mana and Chiyo walked down the hall, then paused outside Chiyo's door. Chiyo looked at it nervously.

"You want me to check it out?" Mana asked.

"Would you?"

Mana nodded, then opened Chiyo's door. She entered slowly, looking all around, even behind the door. She glanced into the bathroom as she moved past it. She moved past Chiyo's desk and even looked under the bed.

"It's safe Chiyo." Mana called out.

Chiyo entered nervously. "Are you sure?"

Mana nodded, "Very sure."

Chiyo moved deeper into her room. When nothing jumped out at her, she relaxed slightly.

"If you're still nervous," Mana said, "I can loan you my cat."

Chiyo shook her head. "No, that's alright. Thanks though." Chiyo sighed, "Makes me miss Mr. Tadakichi."

"Eh?"

Chiyo leaped to her desk and brought back a picture. She handed it to Mana. In the picture was a large white dog, almost double the size of Chiyo, who was also in the picture. Chiyo had her hair in breads on either side of her head, instead of free like she had it now. There was also a tall dark haired girl kneeling in the picture with the most peculiar look on her face.

"Who's that next to Mr. Tadakichi?" Mana asked.

"Ohh!" Chiyo said, "That's my friend Miss Sakaki. She's a veterinary student in Japan. We still keep in touch by e-mail, along with all my other high school friends."

"That's great."

"What about you? Do you keep in touch with your high school friends?"

Mana's face immediately fell.

"No." Mana said softly, "We…..there were some issues, with my friends. The only one that I could really get along with well, we've lost touch."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Chiyo said.

Mana stood up. "I should head back to my room. The Police might wonder why I'm here and not there." She gave Chiyo a look. "If you need anything, just give me a call alright?"

Chiyo nodded. "Ok Mana."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Mana watched as the police officers left her room, closing the door behind them. Welsper hopped out from under the bed and sat down beside Mana.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Mana glanced at the cat. "One of those girls that came by last night was found dead in her room this morning. Murdered as a matter of fact."

Welsper's eyes widened. "Here? In this building?"

"Down the hall." Mana then frowned, "No one else entered the building, so the police believe the murderer lives here."

Welsper leaped to her feet. "This is GREAT!"

"You're really choked up about this aren't you?"

Welsper waved her paws. "No you don't understand. If we find the murderer, you can mark their soul for Hell! You know what a marked soul is worth towards your First Class Demonship?"

"A lot?"

"More then that!" Welsper leaped onto Mana's lap. "Are the police still there?"

Mana shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well check!"

Mana grumbled, but walked over to her mirror. She muttered a chant and the mirror hazed over before showing a view of Cho's room. The room was now vacant.

"Let's go!" Welsper said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana and Welsper appeared inside Cho's room with a loud pop. Mana winced and listened carefully. Silence met her ears. As soon as they were able to, most of the dorm had left for the student union, preferring to get as far as they could from the murder scene.

Mana looked around the room. It contained most of the things one would expect in a dorm room. Posters covered the walls, a computer sat running on a desk, a lava lamp sat beside the bed. School books lay piled on the floor beside the bed. Mana walked over and looked at the bed. An outline of Cho was marked out on the bed. There were also a few spots of blood on the bed. Mana frowned.

"Something's wrong here." Mana said.

"You're right." Welsper replied, "This room doesn't have the scent of death to it."

Mana looked down at Welsper.

"Death has a scent?"

The cat nodded. "You'll recognize it when you smell it." She then looked at the bed. "How was she killed?"

Mana shrugged, "I don't know, but there isn't much blood here."

Welsper wondered around the room.

"Are you sure the murder occurred here?" she finally asked.

"I can only go by what the police said." Mana replied, "They wanted to know when I saw her last, my location and if I heard anything last night."

Welsper turned back to the bed.

"We aren't going to find anything here." She then turned to Mana. "You'll have to go to the police station and look at the files."

"Read the files?" Mana asked.

"Unless you'd rather look at the corpse."

"Good point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

Mana appeared in her mini form alongside Welsper on the roof of the police station. Both moved quickly and silently along the roof before entering a vent. They moved through the ducts before finding an opening to the area just above the ceiling tiles. They found the area just above the homicide division and waited. Finally the detectives left for the night. Mini-Mana and Welsper quickly dropped down from the ceiling. As she fell, Mini-Mana was obscured in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mana was at full size.

"Here it is." Welsper said, pointing to a file with her paw.

Mana took the file and opened it. Immediately she went pale.

"She definitely wasn't killed there." Mana said, trying to keep her lunch down.

"We already knew that but why?" Welsper asked.

"Her heart was removed."

Welsper raised an eyebrow. "That would leave a lot more blood then what was in her room."

Mana flipped through several more pages, then frowned.

"There's been similar murders." She said with a frown. "All college girls, all with their hearts removed."

"Sounds like an episode of Buffy." Welsper said.

Mana looked up at the cat. "Don't tell me you watch that while I'm out."

"Ok, I won't."

Mana sighed and looked back at the file.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo walked nervously down the hall to her room. She hadn't really wanted to go to class, but felt it might help distract her from what happened to Cho. Unfortunately, she forget by the time class ended, it would be dark out. Her walk back to the dorm had been accomplished, though not without several instances of Chiyo jumping in fright at car lights and other students walking past.

Relief was in sight, however, as her dorm room came into view. Chiyo left out a sigh as she opened her door and entered. Almost immediately a shadow loomed up from behind her. Before Chiyo could make a sound, her world plunged into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this has been going on for five years and they still don't have a suspect." Mana said.

"They haven't found much evidence." Welsper replied as she looked over another file.

Mana glanced at Welsper, "Nearly twenty murdered girls, all found in their dorm rooms, all laying in bed, with little to no blood found at the scene? There should be more."

Welsper frowned, "Not all the girls were found in their dorm rooms."

"What?" Mana asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"The first girl murdered was found in a car that had been stolen."

"Stolen?"

Welsper nodded, "Apparently it was stolen the night of the murder from the parking lot."

"Whose car?" Mana asked as she looked over Welsper's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she read the name. "He's part of that fraternity. The one Hild says I can't touch."

"Says the Police investigated him." Welsper read, "But he was elsewhere. Even had witnesses."

"All members of the same fraternity, or later became members." Mana said, looking over the list of witnesses. "I smell a rat. A bunch of them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis smiled as Mitch and Bobby carried in the unconscious form of Chiyo.

"Take her to the chamber." Louis said, "Dejerak awaits his offering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana stormed down Greek Row, where all the fraternities and sororities were based. Welsper ran, trying to keep up with her.

"The police did eliminate them as suspects." She said, "You have nothing but that car linking them to the murders."

"That fraternity has been annoying me since I got here." Mana said, "They act so high and mighty."

"They have been one of the more successful Greek organizations on the campus." Welsper admitted.

"All I'm just going to walk up to the house." Mana said, "If they are involved, we'll sense it, right?"

"Yes." Welsper said with a nod. "Where is the house?"

"Should be two……" Mana's voice trailed off and she slowed to a stop. Welsper also stopped walking. A cold sensation had engulfed Mana's senses. It sent chills down her spine, but it also caused her demon side to cry out in joy.

"Is that….?" Mana began to ask.

Welsper nodded. "The souls of the dead cry out from that house."

"Then they were killed there." Mana said as she resumed her walk.

"Mana!" Welsper called out, racing back up to her side, "You know Hild said you……"

Welsper's voice trailed off as another sensation assaulted their senses. This one was of dark power.

Power found only in another demon.

"They're hearts were removed." Mana said, "Could they have been offered as a sacrifice?"

"Sacrifices have been outlawed by Hild." Welsper said, "They have been for almost 200 years."

"Then why would another demon be here?" Mana asked.

"Maybe they detected the cries of the dead." Welsper replied.

"Let's find out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fraternity members, all in hooded robes, were all gathered in the basement surrounding a platform. ON the platform was the bound and gagged form of Chiyo. She was still unconscious, though if awake, she probably would have passed out in fear at the sight of the fraternity members.

"We, the worthy, gather for the rite of power." Louis began chanting in a demonic tongue. "We offer the blood of the innocent in Dejerak's name, to seal the oath made by our brothers."

"Dejerak is all powerful." The other's chanted.

Chiyo started to wake up as Louis stood over her, the knife hovering over her body.

"Dejerak!" Louis called out, "Accept our sacrifice of blood, renew the oath!"

"Renew the oath!" the other's chanted.

Louis raised the knife and had just started to plunge downward when a shout came from upstairs. The door to the basement shattered and another fraternity member came tumbling down the stairs. The member had been left upstairs to keep an eye out for any trouble.

"Johnson!" Louis called out, setting the knife down, "What the hell…..?"

Louis paused as footsteps echoed down the stairs. The fraternity members looked up to see Mana walking down the stairs. She was dressed all in black leather, a cape hung down her shoulders. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she made sure to step on the crotch of the member laying at the bottom of the stairs with her boots. She then paused and stared at Louis.

"It's the freak." One of the others said.

Mana ignored the comment.

"What do you want freak?" Louis asked.

Mana pointed at Chiyo, who was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"That happens to be a friend of mine." Mana said, "I want her freed."

The fraternity members laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Louis asked between laughs, "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious." Mana replied.

"Right." Louis walked up to Mana and held the knife towards her neck. "You think we'd let you two go after what you've seen here?"

"Yes." Mana replied.

"You're fucking cra…." Louis was unable finish his sentence as Mana slammed the palm of her hand into his chin, slamming his mouth shut. Louis flew backward to the basement floor. The other fraternity members backed away in shock from Mana. Mana glared at the members, then picked up the knife that Louis had dropped. She walked up to the platform and cut Chiyo's bonds. Chiyo ripped the gag from her mouth.

"Thank-you Mana!" Chiyo shouted, leaping at Mana and wrapping her in a tight hug. "I was so afraid!"

"You bitch!" Louis called out, before spitting blood from his mouth. He glared at Mana. "You'll pay for that!" Louis then began to chant in the demonic tongue.

A circle of red appeared in the middle of the basement. The fraternity members backed away from the circle just before flames shot out of it. When the flames vanished, a man stood before them. He looked up, revealing red slash marks on his forehead and under his eyes. When he opened his mouth, bright white fangs were revealed.

"Who summons the Demon Dejerak?" the Demon asked.

Louis stepped forward.

"I do." Louis replied. He then pointed at Mana, " This girl has interfered with the sacrifice that was to be yours."

Dejerak glared at Mana. "For that foolish mortal, I shall take you both as sacrifice." The demon flung his hands out, sending forth fireballs at Mana and Chiyo. Chiyo screamed and pulled herself tightly against Mana. Mana closed her eyes and bowed her head as the fireballs engulfed both her and Chiyo. The Demon and the fraternity laughed as they watched the flames consume the girls. The laughter ended in a gasp of shock as the fire began to shift and swirl about. It then vanished, showing that Mana and Chiyo remained untouched.

"WHAT?" Louis shouted.

Mana slowly raised her head. Dejerak gasped as he saw the red markings on Mana's forehead and cheeks. Her eyes glowed red.

"You're a demon?"

"Yes." Mana said, "I am Mana Kirishima, Demoness Second Class."

Dejerak snarled at Mana.

"I am Dejerak, Demon First Class. You will bow down before me!"

Mana's eyes narrowed. "No."

"You dare speak such tones to me?" Dejerak shouted.

"Of course she does." Came a voice from the stairs.

Everyone turned as Welsper hopped down the stairs.

"Welsper?" Dejerak asked, confused.

"Dejerak." Welsper said, "It's been awhile."

"You're a cat." Dejerak stated.

"Yes well," Welsper said looking at herself, "Among other things."

Dejerak pointed at Mana, "This Second Class, is she your servant?"

"No." Welsper replied, "She is my student."

"Student?"

"Yes." Welsper smiled, "Queen Hild herself ordered me to teach her."

"Queen Hild?" Dejerak repeated, looking at Mana. Mana smirked.

"Yes," Welsper replied, "The Queen favors Mana. She has in a sense, become a daughter to Hild."

Dejerak paled. To punish and beat down some unknown, lower ranking demon was one thing. But to attack one that the Queen herself favored……….

Dejerak bowed his head, "Forgive me……Mana."

"That comes with a price." Mana replied.

"Name it."

"Two things." Mana said.

Dejerak narrowed his eyes. "Agreed. Name the first."

"The oath these mortals have with you, what is it?"

"In exchange for the blood sacrifice, I offered them wealth, power, and protection, to them and all their brethren until the day they left the mortal realm."

"I see." Mana replied, "In that case, the second thing is for you is to break the oath and leave the fraternity here in my hands."

"Hey!" Louis shouted from where he was standing.

Dejerak frowned. "That makes three things."

Mana tapped her finger against her chin and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. But then I'm not the one having outlawed sacrifices being down in their name now am I?"

Dejerak stared darkly at Mana.

"Very well." He said, "The oath is no more. My protection is rescinded from this……..group of mortals."

"What!" Louis shouted, "We had a deal! You can't……"

"The deal is over mortal!" Dejerak shouted. He then turned to Mana. "You can have them." Dejerak then crossed his arms and bowed his head. Flames engulfed his body, and when they vanished, so did he.

Louis stared at the spot where their protector had just vanished. He then slowly turned to the girl, now known as a demon, that his fraternity had tormented for the past several years. Mana's red eyes bored into him her left arm was still around a sniffling Chiyo.

"I don't suppose we could come to some kind of arrangement?" he asked.

Mana didn't even give him a second thought.

"You have murdered innocent girls." She said, "Brutally killed them in the name of a demon for your own personal gain. Your souls have been damned to hell nearly one hundred fold." She gently pulled Chiyo along, following Welsper towards the stairs.

The walls of the basement ignited in flames. The fraternity members shouted and started towards the stairs after Mana and Chiyo. A red shield flared up, knocking them to the floor.

"You can't do this!" Louis shouted, "We'll die! Show mercy please!"

Mana turned and glared at him.

"I'm a demon." Mana said, "Mercy isn't in the job description."

She continued her way up the stairs. The flames engulfing the basement walls moved in behind her, their roar drowning out the cries of the fraternity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo sat on Mana's bed, looking up as Mana slowly paced the room. Welsper sat on the desk chair. Chiyo was still nervous about Mana, though that had been reduced somewhat when Mana's demon markings and red eyes had vanished.

"You're really a Demon?" Chiyo asked.

"Half Demon." Mana replied, "Mom was mortal."

"So does that mean…..?"

"Yeah, the Gods exist too." Mana replied, "Course demons have an entirely different set of ethics."

"Mana," the two girls glanced over at Welsper. "You have a different set of ethics compared the regular demon."

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

"So what happens now?" Chiyo asked, "Am I your slave or something."

"No no no no no." Mana said, shaking her head and waving her hands.

"Then what?" Chiyo asked, "What do you want for saving me?"

"Just to be friends." Mana said.

Chiyo blinked. "That's it? You're not going to steal my soul?"

"No." Mana replied, "Look, I have few friends here, you know that. I'm seen as the weirdo, the freak, and whatever else they call me behind my back. I don't really have anyone else to talk to beside you and Welsper."

"What about those people you went to school with?" Chiyo asked, "Can't you get over the 'issues' you had with them?"

"Ah yes. The issues." Mana sighed and sank onto her bed. "Well first off, when they found out I was a demon, that was a bit awkward." Mana winced. "Of course I had just been in the process of tormenting them at the time, so that probably had something to with it."

Chiyo's eyes widened. "You said you did get along well with one of them! How could that one get along with you if you…."

"That one was a bit different from the others." Mana explained, "You see, she was a Goddess."

"A Goddess?" Chiyo whispered.

"Yeah." Mana opened a drawer in her nightstand and dug deep into it. She pulled out a picture frame. In it was Mana and six other people, three males and three females.. All were in high school uniforms. Mana pointed to the girl with long brown hair and blue markings on her forehead and cheeks.

"Sayoko Morisato." Mana said, "Goddess First class, Unlimited. Also half mortal, from her dad."

"She beautiful." Chiyo whispered in awe.

"Yeah," Mana replied, "She showed me a picture of her mother. They're almost exactly alike, only Sayoko has darker hair." Mana stared at the picture. "She forgave me for what I did, her being a goddess and all they're supposed to do that. We got along great. I considered her my best, if only, friend."

"If you two got along so well why haven't you contacted her?"

Mana shrugged her shoulders. "Last time I talked to her, she was getting ready for college as well as getting set for her more advanced Goddess training. I was getting ready for college here, and Welsper was stepping up my training so……"

Chiyo frowned, "You should try calling her."

"But after so long…." Mana began.

"Do it now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang several times before it was picked up. Mana held her breath as a female voice spoke.

"Hello?"

Mana's mouth moved soundlessly. Chiyo motioned with her hands, urging her on. Welsper only rolled her eyes and rolled over.

"Hello!" the voice came, a bit louder then before.

"Hi!" Mana said quickly, "Is Sayoko Morisato there?"

"One moment." The phone went silent.

"Well?" Chiyo asked.

"She's not on yet." Mana replied.

"Hello?" came the voice of the young Goddess.

Mana took a deep breath.

"Sayoko?"

"Ye…..Mana! Mana is that you!"

"Yes Sayoko." Mana said, smiling slightly.

"How have you been? Where are you? Can you visit? What's been happening?" Sayoko's words came all in a rush.

"Easy Sayoko!" Mana said with a laugh, "I can't understand you when you talk that fast. I've been….fine."

"Why don't I believe that?" came Sayoko's voice.

"It's the truth!" Mana replied, "I even have a witness!"

"That cat doesn't count."

"It's not Welsper!"

"Then who?"

Mana handed the phone to Chiyo.

"Hello?" Chiyo spoke into the phone. She paused as Sayoko replied, though Mana couldn't hear it. "I'm Chiyo Mihama, a Graduate Student here at the University. I met Mana about a year or so ago."

Chiyo glanced up at Mana as Sayoko said something else.

"No," Chiyo said, "She's kept to herself for most of the time. I've been trying for ages to get her to come out and have fun."

"Traitor." Mana muttered.

"Has she always been like this?" Chiyo asked, ignoring Mana, "Or is this just a Demon thing?"

Mana paled slightly. Chiyo held the phone away from her ear as Sayoko shouted something along the lines of 'WHAT?'

"Yes," Chiyo said, when she brought the phone back to her ear, "I know she's a demon." A pause as Sayoko responded. "No, I don't have any problems with what she is." Another pause. "Yes, she told me about you." One last pause. "I'll do that." Chiyo then handed the phone back to Mana.

"What are you going to do?" Mana asked.

"You'll see." Chiyo replied as she left the room.

Mana stared at the door a moment, then lifted the phone back to her ear.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing that she wasn't already planning." Sayoko replied.

"Right. So what's new at Tokyo-2 U?"

The Demoness and the Goddess spent the next three hours talking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later.

Chiyo hopped up and down, trying to see over the crowd of people standing in front of the arrival monitors. Mana could see it clearly, mostly because she was much taller then Chiyo.

"What flight are they arriving on?" Mana asked.

"Flight 640." Chiyo said, still trying to see the monitor.

Mana scanned the screen for the flight.

"I see it." She finally said.

"Where!"

"Calm down Chiyo." Mana replied, "You're going to have a heart attack, stroke or something. The plane landed about five minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago!" Chiyo shouted, "Come on! We might miss them!" She grabbed Mana's arm and pulled her towards the baggage area.

"We're their ride Chiyo!" Mana said, "How are we going to miss them?"

Chiyo kept leading Mana. "It's just been so long since I saw them. I'm really excited to….."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" came a loud female voice.

"What? I wanted a souvenir." Came a female reply.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE HERE A WEEK! DON'T SPEND YOUR MONEY ALL AT ONCE!"

"It's them!" Chiyo squealed.

"How can you tell?" Mana asked.

"I just can!"

The crowd parted enough so that Mana could make out four girls. One was extremely tall with long black hair. Two of the others had short black hair. One of them was the one apparently being yelled at, while the other had a rather spaced out expression. The last had auburn hair and wore glasses. She was still muttering something to the one girl.

"Miss Yomi!" Chiyo called out, "Miss Sakaki! Tomo! Miss Osaka!"

"Chiyo-chan!" the four called out.

Mana smiled as the five girls happily greeted each other. Then Chiyo brought them over to Mana.

"This is Mana Kirishima." Chiyo said, introducing the Demoness.

"Whoa!" Osaka said, "She's almost as tall as Sakaki."

"But is she as strong as me?" Tomo asked jumping around Mana. "Huh? Huh?"

Chiyo glanced at Tomo nervously.

"Umm Tomo," Chiyo began, "you shouldn't….."

"Come on!" Tomo said, "Are you? Are you? Are you?"

Mana stared at Tomo, then looked at Chiyo.

"Can I feed her to Welsper?"

"No!" Chiyo shouted.

"Who is Welsper?" Yomi asked.

"Mana's cat." Chiyo replied.

Tomo visibly paled while Sakaki's face went slightly red.

"Cat?" Tomo asked.

"Yep." Mana said, "And she's a demonic attack cat."

"What!" Tomo shouted, "Not another one!"

Mana smirked and headed towards the exit. The other girls followed pulling their bags along.

"Why does she have to have a cat!" Tomo cried.

"Is Welsper really that bad?" Yomi asked Chiyo.

"No." Chiyo replied, "She's really quiet and stays to herself." She didn't need to tell them that Welsper was, in fact, a demon.

Yomi smiled.

"Cool. Don't tell Tomo that." She then glanced up at the retreating Mana. "I think your friend is going to fit in great with us."

Chiyo smiled. "I think so too."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mana stood alone in the antechamber of the throne room, looking out a window over hell. In just a few short moments, she would be crowned its Queen. In the throne room itself, the courtiers of Hild, as well as Mana's friends milled about talking and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Mana still wasn't all that keen on becoming Queen. But then she remembered that if she didn't, there would most likely be more fighting among the demons as a successor to the Queen tried to prove their dominance over the rest. Hell was still divided due to the actions of the Rogue Demons, more fighting would just splinter hell even further to the point that no one would gain control of hell. Anarchy would be the norm at that point, and that wouldn't do Hell or Heaven any good.

The door to the antechamber opened to reveal the Demon Official.

"It is time Milady." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hell sucks."

Shinji sighed. He, Asuka, and their daughter Yui were standing among a crowd of Demons, waiting in the throne room for the ceremony to begin.

"Asuka," he said, "I thought you weren't going to say anything embarrassing?"

"This is Mom you're talking about." Yui replied from where she was standing beside her parents. "It wouldn't be her if she didn't speak her mind."

Asuka glared at her husband and child, then scanned the room. They weren't the only people from Heaven present. Belldandy, Skuld, Urd, and Sayoko stood off on the far side of the throne room with Mara. Urd's eyes were still red, so Asuka assumed she still hadn't gotten over her mother's death.

Mist and Dawn were also in the room, hovering near Belldandy. Mist had been determined that nothing happen to a Councilor of Heaven while in Hell. Dawn appeared both excited and nervous. Excited for what was about to happen to her adopted mother, nervous because of all the demons present in the room and the close presence of her superior, Mist.

Off by themselves in the corner were Rei, and the Angel, Arael. Arael had originally not wanted to come, but Yui had convinced her to. Rei stood near to keep Arael company.

The conversations in the room ceased as a deep gong sounded. The Demon official entered the room, followed shortly by Mana. The Demoness was wearing a black dress with a slit up the side, typical demon attire. She also wore a cape so black, it seemed to swallow all the light around it.

The Official led Mana to the throne and helped her to sit down. He then moved to the side as various demonic retainers moved to either side of the throne. The Official began speaking in the Demonic language. Asuka whined at the sound of the language. She'd always found it harsh, like fingernails scratching a blackboard. The Official snapped out an order and the retainers moved back behind the throne. Two then approached the official with a crown. The Official took the crown and moved towards Mana. He started to raise the crown to her head when the main doors to the room opened with a loud crash. Five figures dressed in black hooded cloaks entered the throne room. The other demons parted, allowing the group to approach the throne. There, they stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Official demanded.

One of the figures removed their hood, revealing the face of Draco. Many present gasped in shock as they recognized the Rogue Demon leader. Asuka and Shinji immediately moved closer to the Rogue, while Mist moved between the Rogue and the Goddesses.

"Draco." The Official stated, "You are no longer welcome in Hell! Queen Hild declared if you returned you were to die!"

"But Queen Hild no longer lives." Draco replied, "Thus all her orders are null and void unless the new Queen enforces them."

"And when the next in line is crowned she will." The Official replied, "Lady Mana has made no secret of continuing Hild's policies."

Draco pointed at Mana. "She is not the next in line."

"WHAT?" The Official shouted, as well as many other Demon present.

Draco folded his arms. "The Demoness Mana Kirishima is not the next in line to the Throne."

The Official pointed to where Urd was standing.

"Hild's daughter has turned down the Throne!" he exclaimed, "She has given up all rights to it! Thus it has passed down Hild's sister's line to Lady Mana!"

Draco smiled. "But those before her must step aside before Mana can ascend the throne."

Now the Official was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"For Mana to ascend to the throne," Draco stated, "All her blood relatives must be dead."

"The closest relative to Mana is Urd!" the Official replied.

"No." Draco replied, with a smile, "There is one. And there she is!" He whirled about and pointed to one of the other five figures. That figure removed their hood to reveal a Demoness with long brown hair.

Mana rose to her feet in shock. Sayoko let out a gasp and nearly fainted.

The Demoness was the Soultaker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ensuing uproar in the throne room, the Demon Official had tried to maintain order. This failed as many of the Demons panicked as they realized just who Draco had brought into their midst. Mana could only stare stunned at the Soultaker, her Grandmother. Then Mara was at her side, pulling her out of the room.

Mara led her through a hallway and into a sitting room. There she sat Mana down in a chair.

"You alright Milady?" Mara asked.

"Yeah," Mana replied. She then looked up at Mara. "And knock off that Milady stuff."

"Right kid," Mara said with a smirk, "I'll remember that."

The sound of voices in the hall outside then drew their attention.

"What the hell is she doing here!" Mana heard Asuka say, "That Demonic bitch should be dead and buried beneath several thousand tons of debris!"

The door to the room opened, admitting the four guardians, the four Goddesses, two Valkyrie, and one Angel. Sayoko immediately headed to Mana's side.

"Are you….?" She began.

"Shaken up a bit." Mana replied, "And having as much fun as you did years ago with those Reapers. Here I was just getting over my nerves being crowned Queen and then this happens." Mana rested her chin on her palm. "How about you?"

"I think my heart stopped." Sayoko replied.

"Can anyone tell me how that bitch is even here!" Asuka shouted again.

"Who was that?" Yui asked. Dawn and Arael moved next to Yui, both wanting to know as well.

"That Demon is known as the Soultaker," Belldandy began, "She was Hild's sister and tried to take control of Hell away from her. She failed and was banished. She came back about five hundred years ago and worked with SEELE." Belldandy glanced at her daughter. "She took Sayoko and made her her servant."

"There was a big fight at the SEELE base," Shinji said, picking up the story. "Sayoko had by that point been freed from the Demon's control. Sayoko defeated the Demon, then the collapse of the base finished her off." He glanced at a still fuming Asuka. "At least we thought it did."

"It did." Sayoko said, "That can't be the Soultaker."

"Is that Draco?" Shinji asked, "I thought Arael was told by her brother that he was dead."

"Leliel did say so." Arael said, "Draco was crushed by Sachiel."

"So how can he be here?" Shinji asked.

Before anyone could reply, the doors to the room then reopened. The Demon Official entered, followed closely behind by Draco, the Soultaker, and one of cloaked figures. Dawn moved closer to her adoptive mother while Shinji, Asuka, and Mist moved between the Goddesses and the Rogues.

"We seem to have a situation here." The Official said nervously.

"That's putting it mildly." Mara replied, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Simple." Draco replied, "The Soultaker will take her place as Queen, as is her birthright."

"Like Hell she will!" Mara shouted. She glared at Draco while pointing at the Soultaker. "She led a revolt AGAINST Hild. Hild banished her from Hell for all eternity! There is no way anyone here will obey her!"

"Yet they will accept a half-breed as their Queen?" Draco said, unfazed by Mara. "I think not."

The Official suddenly appeared very weary.

"Then there is but one course to take." He said, "One which would satisfy all parties."

Draco smiled. Mana and Mara both paled. The others present in the room, save the Soultaker and the cloaked figure, all looked confused.

"What exactly would satisfy all parties?" Sayoko asked hesitantly.

"The only one that would leave one party alive." Mana said slowly. Her eyes met Sayoko's.

"I have to fight her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit later.

Mana sat on the bed in her room, staring off and out the window. A breeze was coming through the window, causing the drapes to move slightly. Outside, the skies of Hell were darkening. The Demoness let out a sigh, then looked over to where her friend was sitting.

"You've been quiet since you came in here." Mana said, "What's wrong?"

Sayoko stared at Mana. "I can't believe you're so calm about this."

Mana shrugged. "I guess I wasn't all that surprised."

"Not surprised!" Sayoko shouted, "Mana, you have to fight the Soultaker, your Grandmother, in a fight to the death for the right to rule Hell!"

"And to think Urd turned this down………."

"Mana! This is barbaric!"

"This is the Demon way. It's been this way since the beginning." Mana replied, "Maybe if I win, I can change it as Queen."

Sayoko blinked. "What do you mean 'if'?"

"Soultaker was the most powerful Demon ever." Mana said, "Even Hild was afraid of her. What can I possibly do against…."

"Listen you." Sayoko said as she leaped to her feet. "I defeated her! If I can do it, so can you!"

"I'm not you." Mana said, "Besides, didn't you just weaken her enough so that you and the others could escape that base."

"I still defeated her." Sayoko stated, "And if my memory serves, you knocked me out in an alley a few hundred years ago."

"Yeah there was that." Mana muttered.

Sayoko sat down beside Mana on the bed.

"You'll win." She said, "I know you will." She then looked out the window. "There is one thing that's bothering me."

Mana looked at Sayoko curiously.

"What's that?"

"Why the Soultaker appeared in our heads." Sayoko replied, "And why she was so…….."

"Nice?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't know." Mana said, "Maybe it has something to do with why Draco is alive."

"Twisted basted." Sayoko muttered.

"Yes he is." Mana replied. She then leaned back on her bed and sighed.

"Who knew royalty had it so hard?"

Sayoko chuckled. "You remember that old movie of Kensuke's? 'It's good to be the king.'"

Mana turned her head at the Goddess.

"Technically, I'm not the 'King' yet. Maybe that's why this sucks."

"No one ever said it was going to be easy."

Mana closed her eye. "Someone did once."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2030

A bedroom in Hell.

Mana stared at the picture in her hands. In it, her mother and her three year old self smiled back. There was no sign of any of the unhappiness that was to occur in a few short years in the picture, only a carefree and happy child with her mother. Mana let out a sigh.

"Is this where you finally tell me why you've been so depressed ever since you got back from Heaven?"

Mana turned her head and stared at the Demonic Cat that had sat down beside her. Welsper saw she had her attention, and continued.

"I didn't think the deaths of so many demons would upset you." She said, "Especially this long after."

Mana shook her head. "It wasn't that."

"Then what?"

"I went looking for my Mother."

Welsper's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "I see. And did you find her?"

"No." Mana whispered, "No one in Heaven knew where she was."

"That's understandable."

Mana's head whipped around towards Welsper.

"What do you mean by that!"

Welsper cursed herself slightly before responding.

"Your Father was once part of a group of Demons that had an…….alternate view of how Hell and Demons should operate. They were led by a Demoness who challenged Hild herself for the throne."

"I assume by the fact Hild still reigns that she was defeated."

Welsper nodded. "Most of her followers were gathered up and punished. Some, like your Father, slipped through."

"But why isn't my Mother in Heaven!" Mana shouted.

Welsper took a deep breath. "The Demoness developed a technique where she could draw power from 'consuming' mortal souls. This technique made her almost as strong, if not stronger then Hild herself."

"So she drew power from the souls." Mana said, "What happened to the souls after?"

Welsper sighed, "We don't know."

"WHAT!"

"We I say 'consumed' I mean just that. It was like they never existed."

"But when she was defeated…." Mana began before Welsper cut her off.

"She was banished." The Cat said, "No trace of the souls she took were ever found. I'm sorry Mana, but your mother is gone."

Mana stood up and glared at Welsper.

"I can't believe that." The Demoness whispered, "There must be something."

"Nothing." Welsper said, "Nothing at all."

Mana turned and stormed out of her room. Welsper sighed, then followed the Demoness out of the room. Only she turned in the opposite direction Mana had gone.

The Queen needed to be informed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain poured down from the heavens. The sky above lit up as lightning flashed across it. Thunder soon followed. Then in the midst of the storm, a fireball blasted into existence. When it vanished, it left behind Mana.

A quick look around revealed she had arrived in the place she had wanted to:

A cemetery.

The demoness walked slowly past graves, taking care not to step on them. Soon she was soaked to the bone, water streaming off of her head, but she did not care. She continued to walk until she reached a particular headstone, one she knew all to well.

Her mother's stone.

Mana fell to her knees on the grave and stared at her mother's name.

"Why?" she finally whispered, her voice barely heard above the storm. "Why are you gone?" Tears fell from her eyes. "Just when I thought I could see you again, that's taken away from me too." Mana bowed her head, her wet hair falling in front of her face.

"You were right." Her voice whispered, "You were right to be afraid. Demons are monsters of the dark."

"And that is what we'll always be!"

Mana whipped her head up just in time to see a force bolt ripping through the rain filled sky towards her. She dove to the side, the force bolt just barely missing her head. The bolt slammed into the ground and exploded, sending grave markers and wet earth flying.

Mana stood up and stared in the direction the bolt had come from. There floating just a foot off the ground was another demon, one she had met a few years before.

Dejerak.

"You cost me Half-breed." Dejerak said, "I was on the fast track to being the most powerful Demon in the universe until you stopped me. I owe you for that. I had to settle with joining Draco in ravaging the Heavens. I must say, that was fun."

"Draco is dead." Mana said, "Those who followed him are now disgraced."

"And you're at fault for that too!" Dejerak sneered, "It's because of you Hild has gotten so soft. She would never have conspired with Heaven against her fellow Demons before you."

"Makes you wonder how Urd was conceived then doesn't it?" Mana replied with a slight smirk.

"She was obviously tricked by Kami-sama." Dejerak snarled.

"Tricked the Queen of Hell? Kami-sama would make a great Demon……"

"Enough talk!" Dejerak pointed at Mana. "You're to blame for Hells current state."

Mana crossed her arms. "And here I thought it was because Draco was an ass and took half of Hell with him."

Dejerak let out a growl of frustration and hurled another force bolt at Mana. Mana raised her shield and blocked it. The Demon continued to send bolt after bolt of energy at Mana. Each one, Mana successfully dodged or blocked. She then sent forth a bolt of her own. Dejerak dodged the bolt, then charged at Mana. As he ran, a demonic sword formed within his hands. Mana's only warning of the blade was when lightning flashed above, causing a slight glint from the blade. She leaped quickly to the side, the sword slicing through where she had just been.

Mana whipped around and pulled out her own blade. It slammed into Dejerak with a loud crash. The two brought their blades together again and again. Each time steel struck steel, sparks burst out, only to vanish into the wet ground with a sizzle.

Mana backed away from Dejerak as he continued his onslaught. She knew he would eventually tired, but it was taking most of her strength just to hold onto her own blade. Crash after crash of their swords jerked Mana's arms one way and another.

The rain continued to pour down from the sky. Several times Mana nearly was sliced in two by Dejerak, as rainwater from her hair and dripped into her eyes. Dejerak roared as he swiped at Mana's legs. Mana leaped over the blade. The blade continued on and through a tombstone, cutting it with ease.

Mana tried an attack of her own, slicing at Dejerak with both hands on her sword. The demonic blades came together with another shower of sparks, then remained locked. Dejerak began pressing his blade into Mana's forcing both swords closer to the demoness. Mana let out a slight grunt as her sword was forced back until it was resting against her shoulder. Dejerak's eyes flashed with impending victory when the Heavens struck.

A bolt of lightning slammed into both swords, sending both Demons hurtling away from each other. Mana slammed into a tree and fell to the ground at it's base. Dejerak crashed through several headstones before slamming into a mausoleum. Both Demons lay on the rain soaked ground, small arcs of electricity still flashing over them.

Dejerak recovered first. He stumbled to his feet and walked to where one of the Demonic blades lay. He picked it up and then moved to where Mana lay.

"Now it ends Half-breed." Dejerak said, raising the sword high.

Just as he started to plunge the blade downward, Mana rolled onto her back and thrust her own blade, hidden beneath her body into Dejerak's chest. The Demon cried out in rage and pain before dropping his sword and collapsing to the ground. He gave out one final cry before all movement ceased in his body. A second later, it vanished.

Mana dropped her sword and lay on her back, breathing heavily. The rain continued to fall downward.

Finally the Demoness sat up. She took her sword in her hand, then grabbed Dejerak's. She stumbled away from the scene.

Two figures on the mausoleum watched her vanish into night.

"Not bad." Mini-Hild said, "She could use some work on her technique though."

Welsper glanced at the Queen.

"Dejerak was renowned for his skill with the sword. He defeated three Valkyries before the Doublet system came online."

"True." Mini-Hild said, "I suppose the fact she was able to stand against him without being cut by him does say something for her." The Mini-Queen tapped her chin. "And she did remove a major threat to Hell from the Rogues."

Welsper looked at the Mini-Queen curiously.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

Mini-Hild smiled.

"Wait and see." She then vanished in a fireball.

"I hate secrets." Welsper muttered before following the Queen in a fireball of her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana hurried down the corridor towards the throne room. She had only just received the summons that demanded her presence before the Queen.

It had been sent nearly an hour before and woe to the Demon or Demoness that kept the Queen of Hell waiting.

Mana reached the doors to the throne room and paused only to adjust her clothes slightly before entering.

As usual, the Courtiers were present, muttering silently to themselves about one thing or another. At the end of the room, Hild sat waiting on her throne. She seemed to be bored, staring at one of the wall murals, drumming her fingers against the armrest of her throne. Mana approached the throne and bowed.

"I sent for you an hour ago." Hild said, still staring at the mural.

Mana kept her head low.

"Forgive me my Queen, but Welsper……."

"You blame your teacher for your tardiness?" Hild asked.

Mana clenched her teeth. "I did not know she had left me a note…….."

"So now you claim ignorance?"

"I……." Mana began, frustration seeping into her voice, "I…..have no excuse."

Hild finally turned to Mana and smiled.

"I see you know better then to argue with your superior." The Queen said with a smile, "If only others would take that to heart. But then most Demons don't have hearts……"

This caused many courtiers to laugh. Mana remained silent.

"Mana, Demoness Second class." Hild said, rising to her feet, "You have been a loyal servant to me."

"Thank you my Queen." Mana replied, her head still low.

"In addition, you removed a Demon who dared to turn his back on his Queen." Hild said, "Such devotion and loyal service must be rewarded."

Mana blinked at the floor. Could it be……….

"I bestow upon you the rank of Demoness First Class, unlimited." Hild stated, "Let all those below you stand in awe of your power." At that the floor around Mana glowed. Mana felt raw power coursing through her body.

"Arise Mana Kirishima," Hild commanded, "Demoness First Class Unlimited."

Mana stood up and stared at Hild, still in shock. Hild only smiled before nodding off to the side. Mana glanced over to see Mara standing against the wall with Welsper. She quickly moved towards them.

"Congratulations." Mara said, "You know how much ass I had to kiss to get my First Class?"

"I don't want to hear about it." Mana replied, "Mostly because you probably enjoyed it."

"Yeah I…..Hey!"

Mana and Welsper snickered at the look on Mara's face. Mara let out a groan.

"This sucks! I can't kick your ass! I no longer outrank you!"

"This also means you have to polish your own boots." Welsper said.

"Not like I did that anyway." Mana said.

Mara frowned, "You didn't?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

"Don't know."

"Dammit! Then who's been polishing my boots?"

Mana chuckled as Mara continued to mumble to herself. She then glanced down at Welsper.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

Welsper shrugged. "You'll be assigned to a Demon Office, or the Demonic System. Or you could be like Mara and be given a long term assignment."

Mana frowned. "You mean I could be assigned to cause my childhood friends grief too? Oh Joy."

Mara mumbled something about pain in the ass brats while Welsper responded.

"That is possible." She said, "But Hild will most likely assign you somewhere else." The cat glanced at the still mumbling Mara. "Hild will never send a Demon after those particular Goddesses ever again."

"That's good." Mana said with a sigh, "As much as I'd like to see them, being their enemy isn't how I'd go about doing it." Mana then glanced at her watch. "I think I'll head up to the surface and see Chiyo. She should be off work by now."

Welsper raised an eyebrow (Cat's have eyebrows?).

"Still fraternizing with mortals? You know that's…."

"Unbecoming of a Demon of rank." Mana finished, "Yes I know. But as everyone has said many times, I'm a different sort of Demon." Mana then turned and walked out of the room.

"She's gone?"

Welsper turned to see Hild standing behind her.

"Yes My Queen."

"To the surface?"

"Yes My Queen."

Hild was quiet for a moment, staring at the door that Mana had left through.

"Very well." She finally said, then turned and moved to the Demonic Official. Welsper glanced up at Mara.

"Think she's in trouble?" The cat asked.

Mara shook her head. "No. Until she's given an assignment, Mana is free to do what she wants."

"But the constant trips to the surface," Welsper said, "and her associating with the mortals……."

"We associated with Goddesses." Mara replied, "Hild's own daughter is a Goddess." Mara turned and looked at the door. "Mana has become another daughter to Hild. Visiting the surface world won't harm her in anyway in Hild's eyes."

Welsper stared at Mara for a moment longer, then turned and padded off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mana fingered the hilt of her sword as she paced about in the small clearing. In trees and hills around the clearing, hundreds if not thousands of Demons had gathered to watch the battle for the crown of Hell. Many could be heard placing bets for either the 'Most Evil One' as the Soultaker was known, or the 'Half-Breed Princess' as Mana was known.

It was after hearing one such version of her nickname that cuased Mana to pull out her sword and go through several fighting moves. She swung it around her body, the whirling blade just inches from her body. She finished in the engarde position, then spun the blade quickly into it's sheath.

"Nice."

Mana whirled about, cuasing the speaker to jump.

"Damnit Mana!"

Mana sighed. "Sorry Sayoko. I'm just a bit tense right now."

"No kidding." Sayoko stood beside Mana and stared off to the other side of the clearing. There Draco and several cloaked and hooded figures stood. Draco seemed to be having a rather animated conversation with one of the hooded figures. Sayoko nodded towards them. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Mana shrugged. "Don't know."

Draco started pacing about. He then stopped and shouted at one of the cloaked figures. That figure quickly hurried off. Draco then resumed pacing.

"Seems like trouble in the Rogue Demon camp." Sayoko remarked.

The cloaked figure came back and apparently said something to Draco whose face turned several shades of purple.

"WHAT?" the Demon shouted. The hooded figure he had been talking to earlier moved beside Draco. The figure and Draco seemed to be having a very heated conversation.

"Looks like more then trouble." Mana remarked.

Draco seemed ready to explode. The Demonic Official walked over and spoke with Draco. Draco replied, then the Official said something that cuased the Draco to pale. Draco grabbed the Demonic Official and said something. The Official shook his head. Draco released the Official, then slowly walked out of the clearing, followed by the cloaked figures. The one Draco had spoken to paused and seemed to stare at Mana and Sayoko before leaving.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Sayoko asked aloud.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Mana said as the Demonic Official approached.

"Milady," the Official began, "I must tell you that there will be no combat this day."

"Not that I'm complaining," Mana began, "But why not?"

The Official glanced over his shoulder. "It seems that she who also claimed the throne……….did not show."

"What!" Mana and Sayoko shouted.

"Yes it confused Lord Draco as well." The Official replied, "He was most upset to find out that this battle could not be…….delayed. So, this day, Lady Mana shall become the Queen of Hell." The Official bowed and then walked to the center of the clearing. There, he made a similar announcement. Many of the Demons present let out moans of displeasure, mostly because they weren't going to see the 'fight of the millennium'. Mana and Sayoko glanced at each other.

"I guess we have to go and get dressed up again hmm?" Sayoko asked.

Mana sighed, "And I swore I'd only wear that outfit once."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later.

"Mana's coronation, take two." Asuka muttered, "And……action."

"Mother." Yui growled.

Asuka glared at her daughter, then looked at Shinji.

"Are you going to let our daughter speak to me like that!" she asked.

"Well in this case……..yes." Shinji replied.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "This is because Mana had and still has the hots for you right?"

"No," Shinji said, "this is because she's been a good friend to us, as well as to Sayoko for several hundred years." He then tapped the side of his chin. "Oh, then there's the fact that our daughter loves Mana as an Aunt, there's a Valkyrie that would probably try to kick your ass if she heard you badmouthing her 'mother', then……"

"Alright alright." Asuka said, raising her hands in defeat. "I surrender." She then pointed. "Besides, I just got another good reason not to pick on her…."

Shinji and Yui turned as the Demonic Official called out.

"I present Queen Mana of Hell!" he called out, "Long may she reign!"

"QUEEN MANA!" the Demon courtiers called out before kneeling before her.

Asuka glanced over to see even Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Sayoko, Dawn, and Mist bowing their heads to Mana. She turned to say something to Shinji, but found his head as well as Yui's bowed. Asuka looked up at Mana and their eyes locked. Asuka smiled at Mana, then nodded her head ever so slightly. A smile crept across Mana's face before she replied with a nod of her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's Queen now."

"Eh?"

Draco turned and looked at the God. "I said she's Queen. The Half-breed."

"I know who you mean." Loki replied with a snarl, "If your Demon bitch hadn't run off…….."

"MY demon?" Draco shouted, "What makes you think she was MY Demon?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You know exactly why she's your Demon."

Draco pointed at Loki. "Listen you! It's because of me that you're here! Unless you'd rather let Gungir have another shot at your ass!"

Loki stood up and seemed ready to let go with a response, when he paused. He then sat back down.

"We both were defeated today." Loki finally said, "But it wasn't because of the Half-breeds. It was because of her."

Draco sighed. "It seems my efforts to make her more…….acceptable to our plans failed."

"This could be good for us though."

"Good how?" Draco shouted, "Not only do we have that Half-breed to deal with, now we have that power hungry bitch also trying for control of Hell."

"That is of course if she decides to raise her own army." Loki pointed out.

"HOW CAN THAT BE A GOOD THING!" Draco shouted.

"Because," Loki replied, "The Half-breed has to deal with us, as well as the Soultaker. And then the Soultaker has the Half-breed and us to deal with."

"You forget the Heavens." Draco replied, "They will come in and help the Half-breed."

"Ah but you forget," Loki said with a smile, "for Heaven to help the Half-breed, the council must agree. While they begrudgingly helped Hild, there will be strong resistance to helping the Half-breed."

"Why?" Draco asked, "The Half-breed's friend is the daughter of a Council Member."

"Belldandy is but one Goddess." Loki replied, "She has only been a Council member for five hundred years. I was on the Council for over a thousand years, if not more. I know them in and out." Loki smiled. "There will be resistance. Heaven will not be a factor."

Draco smiled, "The Half-breed will be left on her own, an untested, untried Queen. Some will flock to her……"

"Other will flock to us and the Soultaker." Loki added, "fighting will break out….."

"A civil war in Hell." Draco said, "and with our resources."

"We will be victorious." Loki finished.

Draco waved his hand. Two goblets of wine appeared on the table. The Demon picked one up.

"To victory!" he toasted.

Loki grabbed the other goblet.

"Victory." The God replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

"I still don't like this."

"You don't have to like it. You just can't tell Mom."

"What about…..?"

"Not Grandma either, or Auntie or anyone."

Kristine sighed. "I REALLY don't like this."

"So I've heard." Sentaro said, "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine." Kristine pointed at the bolt that sat on the table in front of Sentaro. "Concentrate on that."

Sentaro stared at the bolt. "It's a bolt."

"I know that."

"Why am I concentrating on a bolt?"

"You're going to move it……."

"Move it? What? I can just pick it up and…."

"……Move it with your mind moron."

"My mind?" Sentaro repeated, staring at the bolt, "Why am I moving a bolt with my mind?"

"Because someone would frown if you tried to move Japoness Castle."

"Funny." Sentaro turned and looked back at the bolt. "I suppose next you're going to say 'Size matters not'."

"Now that you mention it……"

"Nevermind." Sentaro muttered. He stared at the bolt, noting it was a simple ordinary bolt.

"Now close your eyes." Kristine said.

Sentaro sighed, but followed his sister's instructions.

"Continue to picture the bolt in your mind." Kristine continued, "Picture it floating."

Sentaro pictured the bolt hovering just inches above the table.

"So has it moved?" he finally asked.

"Do you believe it has?"

"Yes."

"Look."

Sentaro opened his eyes. The bolt remained in the exact same spot he had last seen it.

"It didn't move." He muttered.

"Of course not." Kristine said, "You know how long it took me to move a bolt with my mind?"

"MOVE DAMMIT!" Sentaro shouted at the bolt. The bolt suddenly shot straight up off the table and slammed through the ceiling.

Kristine and Sentaro stared upward at the ceiling through the small pieces of dust that drifted down towards them. The Goddess slowly lowered her head and stared at her brother.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MOVE A BOLT WITH MY MIND!" she screamed.

"Long time?" Sentaro guessed.

"How the heck did you do that?"

"Don't know." Sentaro looked back up at the ceiling. "Where did it go?"

"Up."

"I mean where is it now?"

"Oh." Kristine closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, a shocked expression appeared on her face.

"Where is it?" Sentaro asked.

"Low Terra-2 orbit." Kristine replied, "Seriously, what did you do?"

Sentaro shrugged, "I just wanted the thing to move."

"I'd say you accomplished that." Kristine said, looking back up at the hole.

"So would I." Sentaro replied, looking up at the hole as well. "So what's next?"

Kristine lowered her gaze to her brother's face.

"I'd say……… Control."

Author's note:

For those of you who wondered, yes, I'm still working on this. I have four more stories lined up, the last of which will probably be the end, unless someone begs otherwise (she knows who she is).

I haven't had as much time working on it due to post Hurricane Wilma clean-up (did have plenty during the Hurricane).

For those who actually pay attention, my signature in the forums I frequent (www.anime-planet, include a graphic of the current running story. IN this case NG:Demon, but it will change shortly to reflect the next fic, NG: Vampire (one guess who that is about). That story will be posted at  as it doesn't exactly fit here.

For those interested, the names of the next several fics are in order:

Neon Genesis: Vampire

Neon Genesis: Valkyrie

Neon Genesis: Angel

Neon Genesis: Ragnarok

Till next time.

Slayer


	6. Interlude 2

Interlude 2

2970

Yui Ikari, Guardian of Heaven, watched from the second floor balcony of the auditorium. The room was far from full. At one time, Gods and Goddesses filled the auditorium to near bursting.

Now the first floor itself was more then enough to hold the few Gods and Goddesses that could attend the ceremony. The rest remained on the front lines.

Yui watched as her father and step-mother entered with her four year old half-sister. Though her father had wanted her to be with the rest of the family, Yui had declined, stating she wished to be there for the Goddess Kristine. Surprisingly, Mana had supported her.

If only she knew the real reason for Yui's absence.

Yui turned her attention back to the door of the auditorium. Now entering was Urd and Skuld, supporting a very frail looking Belldandy. Yui sighed at the sight of the Council Member's current state. It had begun nearly two hundred years before when the Rogue Demons had attacked the Earth. Valkyries and the Guardians had been dispatched, but during the battle, all mortals everywhere, on Earth, Terra 2, Heaven, Hell, they all vanished. Keima, still living on Terra 2, vanished as well. Belldandy was frantic. She had her sisters scouring Yggdrasil for any sign of the mortals, most especially her missing family.

Then just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

Yui could still remember the night. She had just arrived back in Heaven with Arael when she found out that her mother was in the infirmary. Arriving at the infirmary, she was met by Mana, Sayoko, Skuld, and Peorth. That was when she was told.

Touji Suzuhara, also a Guardian of Heaven, was dead. Rei Ikari, Yui's aunt, was severely injured, as was her mother, Asuka. Her father, Shinji, had somehow brought them both back to the Heaven before collapsing from exhaustion.

Rei survived the night.

Asuka did not.

Before she died, Asuka had spoken with Mana alone. Only after speaking with Mana had Asuka called in her husband and daughter.

An hour later she was gone.

Yui was pulled out of her memories by the sound of footsteps behind her. She glanced to the side to see Dawn, Valkyrie and step sister to her, as well as Kristine.

"I'd ask how things were going," Dawn said, "but I already know things suck."

"You don't know the half of it." Yui replied. She turned to Kristine, "How's Belldandy?"

Kristine sighed. "Grandma doesn't talk much anymore. When she does, she's calling out for Grandpa, or Mom, or Uncle Keima."

Yui turned and looked down at the Goddess in question.

"Deep down she knows they are gone." Kristine continued, "but a part of her refuses to give up hope."

"Better then Mana I suppose." Yui said softly.

"What's wrong with Mana?" Dawn asked.

"As crazy as it sounds……" Yui said, slowly turning to face Kristine, "….she's been talking to your mother."

"Whaa?" Kristine asked confused.

"But Sayoko's been dead almost five years now." Dawn said.

"I know that." Yui replied, "I was there when we found her."

"So how can Mana be talking to my mother?" Kristine asked.

"I don't know. But she's been doing it awhile now, usually when she thinks no one else is around or within earshot." Yui waved her hand, "But that's not the reason we're meeting."

"What is it then?" Dawn asked.

Yui turned and looked down from the balcony at the gathered deities.

"We're losing." She finally said.

"What do you mean…..!" Dawn stated before Kristine gently grabbed her arm.

"Continue." Kristine said.

"We are losing more and more Gods, Goddesses, Valkyries, even Demons everyday." Yui said, "Mana and what's left of her loyal Demons were ejected from Hell. We haven't been able to fight back to the mortal realm." Yui looked back at Kristine and Dawn. "Everyday we become weaker and weaker. We can't replace our losses. Those Rogue Demons have an unlimited supply of reinforcements, at least they act like it."

Kristine and Dawn were silent. That silence dragged out several minutes.

"What do we do?" Dawn finally asked.

Yui looked back down at those gathered below.

"I intend to fight it out to the very end." She said, "If the Rogues are going to win, I want to make it as costly as I can for them." Yui then looked back at Kristine and Dawn. "But Yoko deserves better."

"What can we do though?" Dawn asked, "She's as much my sister as yours, but if what you say is true…….we won't be able to protect her."

"I know." Yui turned and looked back downward, this time singling out her sister. "That is why we must send her away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana knew Yui was up to something. She also knew that Kristine and Dawn were in on it.

Those three had been at the center of something for almost five hundred years now. Mana had tried to discover what they were up to. Even Sayoko, when she was alive, tried to figure it out. Neither could find out anything.

Not that Sayoko wasn't still trying.

Mana knew she wasn't crazy. She still had her full mental capacity as far as she was concerned. She also knew full well that Sayoko was in fact dead. Sayoko herself knew she was dead.

But that didn't stop Mana from talking to Sayoko, nor did it stop the Goddess from talking to the Demoness.

Yes, Mana could see Sayoko Aida, formerly Goddess Class Zero, Unlimited, now deceased. Mana was also sure her daughter, also named Sayoko though shortened to Yoko, could see the deceased Goddess. Yoko would always tell Mana about her 'special friend' that sang songs to her at night when she was scared.

It bothered her at first. Anyone would be bothered if they constantly saw someone they knew was dead walking around…… Celes Victoria was about the only exception. But Mana got used to it.

She and Sayoko had spent many nights trying to figure out why Mana and Yoko were the only ones that could see and talk to Sayoko, as well as trying to figure out why Sayoko was still here. They both finally agreed that it had to do with the events around Sayoko's death.

Mana blinked.

A softly glowing figure was moving past the front of the auditorium. She could just make out the features of the wall through the ghostly figure. Mana already knew who it was. She watched as the ghost form of Sayoko moved in front of Belldandy and knelt. She then rested her head on her mother's hands.

Mana let out a small sigh. She then felt a warm touch. A quick glance to the side revealed Shinji looking at her with a slightly worried expression. She gave a smile and squeezed his hand before returning her attention to the ghost of Sayoko. The ghost was staring at her. Mana stared back, then Sayoko nodded her head before vanishing.

She'd be back, Mana knew. There would be no sleep for Mana that night. She'd be busy talking to her friend.

It was the least she could do for her.


End file.
